If I Stay
by Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha
Summary: The first words he said to me were " Don't expect me to love you." Something I had been thinking I would have gotten endlessly. When I was standing before him in my wedding gown he said I looked okay. After our marriage the doors slamming behind him became the soundtrack to my life. The day I was going to die he told me he loved me and that was the first time I felt alive.
1. To Never Expect Anything

When I had been a little girl, barely the age of eight years old I had dreamed. I had imagined that a Prince Charming would choose me out of many others and take me away, loving me for eternity. At the age of 14 I had decided I wanted a bad boy.

Someone with tattoos, piercings, dyed hair, chains, everything. But once again I changed. Now at the age of 23 I had decided I wanted someone simple. Someone who would love me and care for me their whole life. For my whole life. I had somewhere in my heart always expected that. Maybe I was expecting too much but love was what every marriage always had...didn't it?

I'm Sakura Haruno. Yes the daughter of Kizashi Haruno the owner of Haruno Corps. I know somewhere somebody might want to be me but what I want desperately is to be a normal person. Another face in the crowd. Not having media stalking me everywhere I go.

For goodness sake I can't even go to Starbucks without the news being on the cover of a newspaper. Everyday I am suspected to be in a relationship with any male friends I ha g out with. Honestly I wonder how the world came to this. Walking around showcasing other people's lives. Can we not have an ounce of privacy? It seems as if it's forbidden.

I groan imagining the day I would get married. The news would be shown live to make it better. Apparently my father has secured that everyone in Japan will see my big day on television. But that day was far away now. In my opinion the age 23 is extremely young to be married though I wonder how people thought 13 year old girls were ready in the past. I still had to become a renowned doctor.

I wanted to be recognized as "Oh that's Kizashi Haruno, Sakura's dad." Not the other way around. I wanted to build my own reputation which would take time. And marriage wasn't something on my agenda. Well not for now.

* * *

><p>I smoothed out the simple black dress I was wearing. Supposedly we were having very important guests which involved me getting dolled up and pretty. I stepped down the staircase controlling myself to not skip down like a little schoolgirl and I almost wanted to rush back. The people were right at the door, greeting my parents. Maybe they haven't seen me yet. I had just started one step back up when I heard my mother's voice. I wanted to slam my head in a wall. Busted.<p>

"Coming Mom." I called out though my shout weared down when I saw just who the special guests were. The Uchihas. THE Uchihas. I groaned. I was a fool.

I watched awkwardly as the Uchihas stepped in, elegantly taking their shoes off. And I wondered how people are possible to even be able to try to do that. My eyes popped out when I saw the person beside the famous Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha.

A man. A very handsome man to add. I could see just by his face that this man did not just have a gorgeous face, he must have a gorgeous body as after all he has Uchiha genes. I stopped ogling him as my mother nudged me at my side to move to the living room area where we were going to have a "talk". Gosh this sounds like the time in 6th grade where we had a talk about puberty.

"So we all know why we all are here today." I narrowed my eyebrows. Oh really? "Except Sasuke and Sakura of course." I narrowed my eyes. Can she not tell?

"As you know Sasuke is approaching the age of 25 as Sakura is approaching 24 and it's high time they get married." Were they? No. Me? No just no.

"So we have decided." Spoke up Mikoto. "That Sasuke and Sakura shall marry. Along with this relationship we shall have a business alliance."

The words repeated in my mind. I'm getting married. I am getting married. I will get married. No I don't want to get married.

* * *

><p>"Mom? What makes you think you can make decisions for me? I'm legally an adult, you can't decide who I am going to spend my life with." I shouted.<p>

"She's right. Mother I will not marry without knowing this lady. To be able to marry I need to understand her and who she is." Sasuke said calmly.

"Sasuke your mother will always think the best of you! She will decide what you could do and what you need to do." Fugaku said sharply towards Sasuke.

Sasuke remained silent as he stood in place. I remained silent. I had not noticed how his voice was more richer than his father's but I was sure noticing now by the way he was muttering under his breath which I doubt were curses.

My mom looked straight at me as if telling me I had no other choice. My inner wanted to object even more but the person that was in control knew that objecting was going to be of no use. I had to marry this man. And I think Sasuke realized that too as he finally looked back up. I watched as Fugaku and Mikoto left as Sasuke stayed behind for a minute as my mom and dad went to escort them out.

"Don't expect me to love you." He suddenly said.

"What?" I had been expecting that, taking it for granted.

"You're nothing to me and will continue to be that." Well what a nice way to put that out.

"You can think anything you want of me, I don't care." Honestly it had hurt. Kind of like when you forget to wear green on 's day.

He snorted and even that seemed heavenly. "It's because of you I'll have to leave **her."** Oh so there was someone else.

And with that statement he left out the doors dramatically as my parents came back into the room. I didn't even hear my mom as she started her speech about how rude that was and how I was obliged to do this. Only those words danced in my mind.

"_It's because of you I'll have to leave_ **her."**

There was some other girl in his life and will continue to be there. Even after we get married, I'm sure. Whatever I had dreamt about was gone. My fate was already written and printed out, already submitted and I can't do anything about it.

All my hopes and dreams have crumbled. Along with my heart kind of like a paper thrown in a recycling bin. Carelessly. And I know I should have backed out just by his first words.

_"Don't expect me to love you."_

**_But if I had bothered to listen maybe just maybe I would have had a chance._**

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I edited the chapter. The last one...wasn't one of my best. I hope you like this one. And you review once again and give me the love that you had given to the previous document. So thank you and Stay Beautiful!**

**-Andie :)**


	2. Looking Okay

"Sakura hurry up! We're late." I heard my mother banging on the door telling me to get out of the changing room.

It was my wedding. I was getting married. It didn't feel like anything I had imagined. There weren't butterflies in my stomach. I didn't have a feeling that everything would be alright. Hell who was I kidding? This wasn't even an actual marriage. I was scared and nervous. I wanted to back out of this. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the sobs threatening to escape.

I couldn't. There were reporters from various news channels, even international. Camera men were shooting from roof tops. Even the guards had their phones out shooting at every chance allowed. I sighed and let my trembling legs stand up. I had to, there was no chance. I walked slowly to the door, memorizing everything in my house as if this was the last time I would be here. I flipped the lock on the door and let it creak open to see people so close to me rushing around.

"Honey you look beautiful!" I heard my mother shout as I turned around.

Maybe she meant my curled hair. Or the eyeliner making my eyes pop out. It could be the gown I was wearing which included long sleeves and a ribbon at the waist. Or maybe it was that her dream was finally coming true. And mine was a little too fast.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I hadn't even realized I was crying and now it felt like someone was strangling me.

"I'm just going to miss you." It was half the truth. I couldn't tell her about **her**. But my throat wouldn't let me swallow it down.

"Baby you can always visit. I'm not going to leave you alone." Visit. Not stay. Visit means going back one day, one day.

"Yeah." I whispered as she hugged me. I think I'll be visiting her often.

* * *

><p>I was now surrounded by the people I would have to leave within a few hours. Ino was hugging my side as she stood proudly in her bridesmaid dress. It was a white floor length dress with a black bow on the side. She looked extremely beautiful and she was my Maid of Honor.<p>

"Just don't trip Forehead." She failed at her attempt to joke. But she was just trying not to cry and her voice came out as weak and choked.

"Just catch me Pig." I gave her a little reply which came out soft.

"Call me okay." I gave a small smile, she always cared she just did not show it.

"You're picking up girls now?"

She gave me a light punch at the side. And gave out a light laugh. And then I heard it. The light music playing. The trumpets. The band. The wedding. It was noe and it was my moment and all eyes were on me. I looked back at Ino as she flipped off someone on the Uchiha's side.

She gave me confidence without even trying. Ino thrusted a bundle of roses in my hands as she gave me a thumbs up. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>My heartbeat was racing wildly. I could feel eyes burning in my skull and that only made me feel more nervous. I repeated to myself that it will all be okay. I gripped on my father's hand tighter and he gripped back as if reassuring md.<p>

I watched as we got closer and closer to where he stood. He looked amazing in a traditional black and white tuxedo. I gave a small reminder to ask my mother why she had matched our outfits as I had a ribbon of black hugging my upper body. My palms were sweating. My father let me go as I stood face to face eith Sasuke Uchiha. My future husband.

I zoned out of what the priest was saying and was brought back just as my name was called.

"Do you Sakura Haruno, daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband till the day you die?"

Do I? Could I?... I could see my mother and father giving me what they thought reassuring nods. I closed my eyes and counted to three. .Three. I opened them and looked straight at him as I uttered the two words that would change my life forever.

**"I do." **

I heard the cheers erupt from my side of the family as Ino whistled through the screams catching attention and earning cat calls. The noise faded down to see what Sasuke would say.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha take Sakura Haruno as your lawfully wedded wife till the day you breathe your last breath?"

I looked at his face to see if there was any trace of backing out but it was emotionless.

"I..." I heard him hesitate and tears pricked the back of my eyes?

**"I do." ** I watched as he looked at the doors that had shut just as he had said those words. This time I let a tear slide down.

"I now pronounce you as Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, man and wife." I'm married but I feared something. The thing they said after.

"Now you may kiss the bride." I froze. I hadn't thought of this. I didn't move a single inch. Nor did I notice Sasuke lean in until we were nose to nose.

I felt his mouth on my lips and I found myself waiting. But instead of stealing a kiss on my lips he planted one softly at the corner, barely touching. He covered the side of my mouth so it appeared we were keeping it private. Everyone in the church cheered and shouted as he pulled away to look at me straight in the eyes.

"You look...okay." Okay? The person I spent all this time dressing up for to get a little attention thinks I look...okay? No this can't be true.

But the way he was leaning backwards and turning to face the crowd I could tell it was. I forced a smile on my face and waved at the various cameras stuck in my face and tried to make it seem like I was extremely happy, That was what I dreamed. But there is a difference in between it and reality. Welcome to reality.

* * *

><p>The clock struck 3 am and I became anxious. Were we going to do...it? The guests faded away and we were pushed in a limo. He already didn't think I looked good on my best day and how will he think of me when he...ugh.<p>

I looked out of the window to see the renowned Uchiha residency approaching. My eyes widened an inch. It was beautiful, actually that was an understatement. The way every single detail enchanted you and how well the colors blended. Black and white. Dark and light. They complimented each other heavenly.

I stepped out of the car trying to catch up to Sasuke's long strides. By the time we had reached the room I was breathing hard. I was going to ask Sasuke where my luggage was and I thought maybe ask if he could lend some of his own.

"Sasuke do you know where m-" I was interrupted when I felt myself being slammed to the wall and the zipper of my dress being opened up.

I forgot every ounce of nervousness I had held as every article of clothing I possessed was thrown carelessly across to the floor. I wasn't self conscious. For all I cared he could leave me out of disgust but the next morning I'd be holding a candle.

He wasn't gentle or anything near caring. He was rough and it hurt. He didn't care what I had to go through. All he wanted was sex. Like I was a doll or some toy being thrown around. And now that I knew I was not allowing it.

I repeated him to stop but he didn't. He thrusted harder and faster till I was crying. When he had finally decided enough was enough he pulled out of me and laid down on a side of the bed, facing away from me.

I sat there hugging my knees as I cried, trying not to let him hear me. The blood pooled in between my legs. It was my first time. He took my virginity. And he was drunk for God's sake. I now smelled the whiskey on my hands. But even in his drunken states he never kissed my lips. And I didn't know if I wanted him to or not.

I cried till my tears ran short and I had to breathe quickly to get back to normal. He did not care and he proved it today. Now I know for sure that I should have listened a month ago when he had told me there was someone else. Maybe then I would be still a virgin.

Maybe I would not be crying. Maybe I would not feel so worthless. Maybe I wouldn't be left alone in a corner. Maybe I could have been with someone who would hug me after making love.

But this wasn't making love. This was sex, plainly sex. And even I knew that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hey I hope you like this chapter. I have a question so if you can answer it, it would be great. Would you guys like a Sasuke POV from now on in each chapter along with Sakura's. So I will wait for that and will try to fulfil requests. You can PM me or review to let me know. Thank you for reading and Stay Beautiful!<strong>_

_**-Andie :)**_


	3. Regretting Reality

**Sasuke's POV**

I groaned as I woke up with the light shining in my face. I squinted my eyes in reaction to the sunlight with my head pounding unbelievably fast. Did I drink too much last night? I grabbed my phone on the table beside by rolling over and checked to see I had a voicemail from the Dobe. I rolled my eyes but stopped since it would just hurt my head even more.I clicked the 'play' button and it started off with Naruto's obnoxious voice.

_"Teme you bastard! Why didn't you stop drinking when I told you.?Anywho how did your night go? Hope your wife didn't have to_

_deal with you as a drunk animal. Hah! Call me back and give me all the det-_

I stopped it. What the actual fuck? My wife?...my wife. I groaned. My wife. I lifted my head from my hands and saw a pile of clothes by the wall near the door. Huh? As I got closer my eyes widened. A wedding dress...and undergarments? I held my head in my hands. Shit what did I do?

It was then that something caught my eye. Dried blood. To make it worse she was a virgin. Guilt overcame my feelings of defending myself. I don't even know if she was fucking willing or not. I should have listened to the dobe. It was clear I had sex with her but where was she? I wasn't even in my senses. I wish I could remember but the only thing I can remember is drinking one more shot. Now the person I'm living with thinks I'm the big bad wolf. Great.

I pulled out my phone from my pockets and scrolled through the contacts. I stopped when I saw **her **name. Karin. My girlfriend. Correction. Ex-girlfriend.

We needed to talk. I needed to get this over with. I walked over to the bathroom and shut it close as I turned the shower on. I sighed. I'm married.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura's POV<em>**

Being an upcoming doctor I know the consequences of rough sex. They can go from yeast infection, irritation, or discomfort to internal bleeding, inner blisters and...and pregnancy. Pregnancy was the last but the worse. And that was the reason I was in the waiting room of Konoha Med waiting when they would call my name. I was literally biting my nails out of nervousness.

Flashes of the night before came into my mind. But I knew I couldn't blame him. He was too drunk and I was too...expecting of someone I didn't even know a single thing about. I could have stopped him if I never did let him start. I willingly gave myself but I changed my decision in between. I looked down at my feet. What's gone is gone. Nothing can bring it back except the memories running through my mind.

"Sakura Haruno!" I snapped out of my trance as I looked up to the pretty nurse informing me that they were ready for me. I got up, taking one step at a time.

I gave a small smile to the nurse as she led me to a room and quickly left saying " will be attending to you shortly." I sighed as the door closed.

What was I going to say? I had rough sex? No...what would be the correct terms to put it? I was in thoughts when I awoke to my doctor's voice.

"What seems to be the problem Sakura?" I snapped my head up to meet her friendly eyes.

"Hi doctor." I whispered a little less happily.

"Um...I would like to know if anything is wrong with my...lower regions." I winced at how the words came out as Tsunade smiled.

"Ah...have you had sexual intercourse within the last three weeks and how much approximately?" She questioned and I gulped.

"Uh...yeah. Only once and that was yesterday. It was my first time." I added the last part. Tsunade stared blankly.

"Okay. Do you feel discomfort while moving around, an itching sensation, or burning when you urinate?" "No." I answered.

"Okay so you don't have yeast infection or blisters. Not pregnant. Sakura tell me, was there blood when you first had intercourse?" I nodded and she "Ahh"ed.

"That is normal as most women bleed when their hymen is breaking. Also when their partner is rough." She glanced at me from her computer.

"On a scale from 1-10 how rough was the sex?" I gulped. She was sitting with her hands folded. To think about it hadn't been as rough as a 10 but not a 1 either.

"Seven." I whispered as she took notes and nodded.

"Sakura there's nothing wrong with your body. Though your body is going to be sore as the impact of the first time being so strong. You can take these painkillers to help with the pain and don't stress your body much. And...no sexual intercourse for at least three weeks unless you would like internal bleeding."

My eyes widened. Nope. I wasn't volunteering as tribute for that. I looked back up to her and took the prescription she was holding out.

"Thank you Doctor." I walked out as I heard her faint response.

"Always Sakura...always."

If she only knew that now he won't be laying a hand on me. It was just because he was drunk. Now he has **her.**And I can't help but spit venom at the words.

* * *

><p>I now sat at the Uchiha dinner table, nervously grouping my veggies into individual piles. This looked so formal...what if I did something wrong? I gulped. I hope I don't drop the plate or something. That would be embarrassing.<p>

"Sakura! Honey why don't you sit next to Sasuke?" I gulped. No please no. I was mentally praying.

"Sasuke come on! Sit next to your wife!"My mother in law scolded my husband. I bit my lip. Husband.

I nervously played with my hands as the chair next to me was pushed out and a body sat by my left. Don't look at him. Don't look at him . I betrayed myself. I Snook a glance but quickly looked back when he looked away from his talk with his brother Itatchi...was the name?

Close call. I looked back at my mashed potatoes as I occasionally made small talk with Sasuke's mother. Sasuke. His name seemed so foreign on my tounge.

"Toast to Sasuke and Sakura." Sasuke's brothers called out as the rest clinked their glasses together. I looked away. I'm not looking at him anymore.

I ate the rest of my mashed potatoes. My life was mashed to death. Just like these potatoes. I sighed as Mikoto urged me to sit closer to Sasuke for a picture.

Correction. Life is mashed together with Sasuke. I don't know if it's for the best or the worst. And I don't know if I'll ever understand. If I'll ever know.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: Hey Guys This Is The New Chapter! Sorry If You Expected The One From The Summary With The Doors Slamming And All... Some Chapters Are Not Mentioned In The Summary. Only The Main Ones. Tell Me What You Thought Of It And Have Your thoughts About Sasuke Changed A Little, Teeny Bit? Cause Remember Sasuke Exactly Didn't Volunteer For Marriage At 24. So I Hope You Liked It And Stay Beautiful!<strong>

**-Andie :)**


	4. Forgetting Names

**Sakura's POV:**

I walked into the all too familiar room of the Yamanakas. The home of the only and best friend I have ever known. I smelled the fresh batch of cinnamon rolls being taken out of the oven and spotted the familiar yellow of Ino's hair. I hear her shout that she will be coming in a minute, probably thinking I'm the lady across the street who loves to order baked goods.

I smiled as I heard pans falling and low curses being muttered as she picked them back up and finally brung her head up from the kitchen floor. Her face lit up likr a lightbulb when she saw me.

"Sakura!" She shouted as she rushed over, dusting the front of her apron.

I melted into her hug as she squeezed me tightly, not wanting to let go soon. As she pulled back I noticed the chocolate on her face and smirked.

"Hogging all the chocolate pig?" She playfully slapped me in the side as she tried to fake anger.

"No but pig, you look amazing." She looked away blushing as I complimented her.

"Come on Forehead. Stop trying to make me feel better." She was truly beautiful, even all messed up. I shook my head.

"Sit down Forehead. I'm letting you have some cinnamon rolls." I licked my lips, waiting for the delicious taste.

"-but only two." And I glared at her head.

This seemed like the times before I got...married. I bit my lip. Don't remember Sakura. Let go of it and relax. Relax. It was like I had forgot what that was. What it really meant. I leaned into the couch as I saw Ino bringing some hot chocolate on a tray. Maybe I could relax. Maybe just this once.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV:<strong>

I woke up from my place on the floor beside the bed, as I heard the birds starting to chirp and the sun sliding in. I ran a hand through my hair, mentally groaning at how my back hurt. But I knew it was for the best. I couldn't have myself invading her privacy again. My **wife** deserved it...ever since I destroyed everything she had in one night.

I thought about yesterday. Mother had made me sit next to her. Practically two seats joined together, squishing us for a simple picture. The way she wouldn't even look at me. But why did it matter to me? I didn't even...know her. But the guilt that took me over was...unbearable.

I had to apologize but everytime I would take one step forward she would take two back. I sighed. Even before that I had to do something else.

I grabbed my phone from it's charger by my new bed, typing in my password. Regretting each letter that had to be typed to open it. **K.A.R.I.N **

I was welcomed by my homepage, a picture of my mother. The most important person to me. I scrolled through the many names in my contacts list until my fingers froze on one. Karin's. I looked down at her picture and decided between calling and cancelling. I took a breath and finally decided to call.

I held my breath as the call went through. One ring. Two ring. The thir- and she answered while his breath hitched.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Karin." His voice cracked in the middle of her name.

_"Sasuke! Is something wrong? You haven't called me since the stupid wedding!"_

"Karin I was busy. Karin...I want to tal-"

_"Sasuke. I mean your mom is so fucking stupid. Why the hell did she have to get you married? Weird bitch." She snorted._

"Karin. Don't you **dare **talk about my mother like that." He spat out. Had he never noticed how...rude she was.

_"Whatever Sasuke. Well Ami's having a party so I needed to get a new dre-"_

"Karin I'm not getting you a new dress."

"_But whyyyy Sasuke? Everyone is going to"_

"Look, Karin. I'm not your dad or your _husband. _I'm married. I can't be doing this an-"

_"Sasuke! Are you breaking up with me? For that bitch? I mean you don't even love her. You love me."_

"Karin I'm sorry." But what he felt was disgust. In her and himself.

_"NO! Sasuke fuck you and your little bitch. I always knew Suigetsu was better than you...in more ways than one."_

He held back the burning in his eyes. Oh? So she was fucking that Hozuki bastard? Well she can do it all the time now.

"Karin we're over...don't bother calling again. I'm done with you and your shit."

He hung up, ignoring her protests. She was fake , she was never what she pretended to be. And he had to forget her. He needed to forget her. And he would because not only did she cheat, _he _would be cheating if he still kept whatever "relationship" they had.

He scowled at the contact picture on his phone and decided that he would start at once. He would erase her name from his password, contacts, his mind. And he pressed 'Delete.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong>

I held the box of cookies firmly in my hands, turning my knuckles white as I felt a sense of de ja vu when I stood in front of the Uchiha Manor. Ino had insisted on taking some home. Home. My new family. I gulped as I stepped in the house, over the threshold and in. I let out the breath I had held as I let my shoulders drop and started walking slowly to where I had learned the kitchen was located.

I was anxious on what my **family ** would think of Ino's food and how she would want to know exactly what they had said. After all they were Uchiha.I was an Uchiha. Sakura...Uchiha. I let the words sink in as I carelessly let my feet in front of one another, regretting it seconds later.

I regretted it when one foot twisted between the other. When I started falling. When I closed my eyes afraid of the worst.

** When hands broke my fall. When my eyes met his.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am sorry this took so long to post. I just didn't get inspiration so easy and I didn't want to let you down by posting something absolutely horrible (and way too cheesy and rushed). I was checking out the favs and follows in Starbucks and I screamed while people were watching me.**

**It was a shock and I am so happy! I never expected SO many. Not even one. Just something from my heart for SasuSaku. **

**I know it might not be a surprise to some authors but it is HUGE to me. The love and support is amazing. Um...I think I might be crying now but still. Thank you so much. I love you. Every single one. You just...made me so happy. I am crying now but Stay beautiful!**

**-Andie :)**


	5. Trying When You Know

**Sakura's POV**

My hands gripped his shoulders, trembling out of nervousness. My fingers shivered at the touch of his skin, his hands making sure I wouldn't fall to the cold ground. I could feel the muscles in his biceps tighten when I held onto him. He stared back into my face, taking in every part of me. I took a deep breath, shaking him out of whatever trance he was in. He held onto my waist to help me stand on my two feet again but I couldn't help but think of our wedding night and the harsh way he had held me then.

"I...I'm sorry for...falling I didn't mean to...I just-" I rambled, eager to explain and get away, only to be cut off by his voice which seemed deeper than the day we had agreed to our marriage.

"No. It's not your fault." He replied, "I came in the way."

Once again we were surrounded by awkward silence. I bit my lip and turned around to leave…to leave him. It was becoming too much for me to handle, physically and emotionally. I just… couldn't bear it anymore. It was too raw. It hurt too much. This time I watched where I placed my feet, before taking the next step. That was until I heard a voice, his voice which was undeniably for me.

"About that night..." He trailed off not continuing, I didn't even bother to turn around.

Quickly thinking I said ,"I have to take care of the laundry." I cringed internally at my weak excuse, walking faster, afraid he might want to say more to me.

"I'm sorry..." I froze at the start of the steps. He's sorry? He's sorry. After two weeks he's sorry. Before I started up the stairs I replied.

"It's too late for sorry." It came out softly, going with the wind. I didn't need to turn around for his reaction. I already knew. Disbelief, Guilt., and...Sorry.

**Sasuke's POV**

"It's too late for sorry." It was barely audible but I heard it. All of it.

When she started back up the stairs and was out of sight I turned towards the kitchen counter, banging my fist on it out of frustration. Fuck! I cursed at myself in my mind repeatedly with no stop. Good going Sasuke! I just had to appear as someone who wanted to get over with it and never talk about it again. There was no "Oh you want to be friends?"

Just a pathetic excuse of a "I'm sorry."Like a sorry would give back her virginity. I ran a hand through my hair. Fuck.

She was no Karin that I could get away with a heartless apology. She's another woman, one with integrity. She's worth more, she's my wife. My wife. One that hated me with a passion. My wife. I looked down sighing. My wife. I let out a breath of guilt. One that _I_ wanted to apologize to. My wife.

I caught sight of the cinnamon rolls that lay ten steps away. My wife

**Sakura's POV**

I tasted blood on my tongue from biting my cheek for so long, but it didn't help to prevent the choked sobs coming out of my mouth. It was just so stupid. He didn't even do anything. In fact he apologized. But an apology could never cover for what he put me through. God. Should I have said that? I sounded so pricey, like I was worth more than him. But he had treated me like I was worth nothing. No I told myself firmly, It's not my fault. I was the victim. It wasn't my fault.

Rocking myself back and forth to calm myself down I wiped my tears. Be serious Sakura. He didn't even say anything to hurt you. He's your _husband_ you're obviously going to see him around. You can't just avoid him in the same house, the same room. I gathered myself together just as the door clicked open to reveal the object of my turmoil, my heartbeat increased rapidly. Why was he here?

As he walked closer to where I sat, I controlled the urge to shift backwards. I bit my lip to stifle the cries threatening to erupt from my throat which at the moment was feeling choked as if no words could come out. My legs shook slightly when he sat down beside me. There was a moment of silence before his voice broke through it.

"I didn't mean to sound li-" This time I cut him off, eager to get over with it. So I could breath again… so I could just calm down, his proximity was stifling.

"I overreacted." I spoke shortly. Getting up.

I felt a sense of de ja vu as I rose, this time wordlessly to the door. Just as my feet decided to go faster, I felt something curl around my arm, grabbing it. I flinched and instantly I felt the pressure around my wrist disappear. I knew what it was. _**His hand**_ holding my wrist. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Don't run away." He murmured.

I felt his hand grab my wrist once again, this time softly, pulling me back towards the spot I where I had been sitting,_** towards him.**_

"You can't make it better." I informed him at once, looking away. Nothing could fix the hopes and dreams I once had before that night.

"I know...but I'll try." I snapped at that and my anger which had been hidden came flashing in neon.

"What will you fix?! Can you fix my hopes?! Can you fix my dreams?! Can you fix...my heart?" I cried out in frustration.

"I can't-"

"I told you so." He shouldn't have bothered to try.

"-but I'll try." I sighed, shaking my head, laughing bitterly.

"How? How will you?" I asked, more to myself than him.

"I'll be your friend."

"I don't need you to be my friend. I have plenty." I shot back arrogantly.

"Of course." He let out a low laugh.

I sighed. "You're not joking are you?"

"Never." He said with surprising sincerity

"I-"

"It's fine, I understand."

He started to leave and in that moment I don't know what overcame me, maybe the fact that he had made an effort, better late than never right? Or maybe that he was sincere and had apologized whatever it was, it caused the words to slip out of my mouth.

"I'll try... okay?" I could feel the smirk he gave me burn into my mind, I think it was the first time I saw him smile, sort of.

"Okay."

If I had been like Ino I would have noted that we had just had a "Fault In Our Stars" moment. But I was not Ino and nor was our marriage anything normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. This was personally one of my favorites. To answer any questions I do not have upcoming chapters planned. I just go with the flow when I get this feeling and then there's a chapter. <strong>

**I have another person to thank greatly besides the people who favorite, follow, and review. Shoutout to RobinSparkelz who had contacted me via PM and had offered to be my betareader on this story. Thanks so much! I can't belive how amazing you have made this chapter turn out. I hope we can keep on doing a great job.**

**Thank you everyone who takes the time to read this story even if they absolutely despise it or me. It means a lot for this many follows and favs. I had never imagined this would be such a sucess. I had this idea in mind since last year and now I'm glad I decided to finally post it. Thank you all and Stay Beautiful!**

**-From Andie ( Mrs. Sakura Sasuke Uchiha)**


	6. The Barriers In Between

**Sakura's POV**

Even though I had told him I would try, I couldn't bring myself to. I couldn't trust him from the little I knew about him, that little made me want to run away from him and just keep running. What he had done to me seemed branded in my mind, the emotions I had gone through and the varying degrees of repulsion that coursed through me made me want to cry and _**cry and cry** _until I couldn't cry any more. But still I was grateful to him for not insisting we sleep in the same bed. Although the way I heard him tossing and turning on the harsh ground made me feel cruel. A part of me wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine and I couldn't help imagining the ground as the cold, harsh hands he had gripped me with. Another part of me wanted to be able to forgive him, but I couldn't, not yet anyway or...maybe _**never**_. For now I could only sit silently and watch him wither in pain. The same pain I had felt when he had taken my virginity, when he had plugged out my cries and _**ravaged**_ me.

I was sitting upright the sheets of the bed pooling around my waist. I risked being caught, but still I glanced to the right of me where he usually slept on the floor. Taking the time to note his messy hair, the dark circles under his eyes, and his pale face. I felt a pang of guilt go through me. I was the one sleeping with comfort on his- no our King sized bed while he slept on the ground I walked on. But he had taken the bed that night, leaving my torn clothes as my bed sheets and the ground my mattress. As the morning sun began to shine through the curtains I heard him groan. I froze. He was waking up. I was usually in the bathroom, taking a shower by the time he woke up. If I had not taken the time to inspect his face then it would have been the same, and If I could avoid contact with him...I would. _**At any cost**_.

Scrambling to untangle myself from the silk bed sheet I made a bee-line straight to the bathroom. Trying my best not make any noise, stealthily I moved out of the room, grabbing my clothes on the way out. I was about to close the bedroom door so as not to leave any tracks behind when I heard a voice. He was awake.

"Good morning."

I stopped in the doorway, slowly turning around, he was looking at me with droopy eyes, leaning on one elbow, hair a rugged mess. Taking a deep breath, I met his gaze just for a second to whisper a few words which seemed to take all my courage.

"G-Good...M-Mor-Morning."

Immediately after uttering my greeting I rushed out of the room and into the bathroom locking it firmly behind me, my breathing was rough. I placed a hand on my heart and I could feel my thumping heart beat under it. Through the door, I heard his light chuckle separating us and somehow that made my heart beat even faster.

**Sasuke's POV**

I shook my head in amusement, letting out a laugh when I heard the door slam shut and the shower turn on. She could be so...cute sometimes. I rubbed the back of my head. Cute wasn't a word I was familiar with. Karin never wanted to be called cute. She said that it seemed like what a brother would call a sister. She wanted to be called hot or sexy, which just made me feel like I was addressing a slut but still I did everything to keep her happy.

Though I didn't seem enough to make her happy. Apparently caring for her means having sex with her, something I didn't want to do so early. Now knowing that she was cheating the whole time...I'm glad I hadn't stuck it in a girl that was opening her legs for another man. Even if it hurt.. Maybe Suigetsu made her happy. More happy then I could ever make her. Or maybe I could _**never**_ make anyone happy.

I leaned my head against the wall, sighing. My life had changed so much in a single month. Despite Karin and the fact that I had gotten married there was one word repeating in my mind over and over again, like a sick mantra. _**Rapist**_. This hurt worse than any relationship problems I had. What I had caused her was not anything I could fix. She knew that too. Maybe that's the reason why I never saw her in the mornings. Maybe that's why the bed sheets were always folded neatly at the corners. Maybe that's why...she never spoke a word.

**Sakura's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably when he entered the room, covering my face with the book I was reading. It had been a fairly easy day or maybe I was just getting used to being served by others. I covered my arms with the woolen blanket I had brought in and went back to my book which was 'Paper Towns' by John Green.

I was at a really good part Quentin had just opened up his bedroom door and broken it apart, finding a clu-

"Uggh." The sound broke me out of my reverie my hair whipping towards the noise, immediately.

My breathing halted, hearing his pained groans. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, in an attempt to reduce the pain. He ran a hand through his dark locks, in a agitated manner gripping the strands harshly almost like he thought shaping them in a different way would stop the pounding. The breaths he took were short and quick, like he had trouble breathing evenly.

I reached my hand out but stopped it midair when I realized what I was doing. Slowly bringing my hand back to my chest, I bit my lip trying to decide if I should go to him, just as another groan escaped his lips, without thinking I threw my blanket onto the ground and I was by his side in seconds.

"S-Sas-Sasuke...are you okay?" Instead of answering he replied with a groan. "Do you have a migraine?...S-Sasuke?"

"Mig...rai-ne." His word were barely there but I heard them. "I'll go get you some Excedrin."

I was about to get up ,despite his actions towards me, I couldn't find it in myself not to help him. It didn't mean I forgave him, I was far from forgiving him, truth be told I don't think I could…_**ever**_. Getting up from the ground, I was about to reach for the doorknob when I felt something curl around my arm and a sense of déjà vu washed over me. His arm, was once again holding my own.

"Stay...please." battling with the conflicting emotions building within me, I looked between the door and the hand that was gripping my own. "Okay." I whispered softly, slowly sitting down by his side.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

The pain was unbearable. It felt like my heart was pounding in my head. I gripped my head in a attempt to stifle the pain. I shouldn't have over worked myself, it was not the first time it had led to a migraine. I remembered going through three whole stacks of job applications which were three pages each, with at least forty job applications in a stack. Not including the business meeting with Uzumaki and Co.

I heard her say something along the lines of going to get something. I immediately shot out my hand, feeling a surge of pain going through my body. I didn't want her to leave. If she left I didn't know what would happen.

Deliriously I barely managed to utter a, "Stay...please." My body felt like it would collapse any minute out of exhaustion. My eyes burned from the strain of looking at a computer screen all day. Hazily I remembered that I hadn't had time to eat today.

I felt hands shaking me, saying words I didn't understand. For a minute I thought I may just blackout until I felt something touch my temple. Massaging them in circles, taking away the pain.

"Ahhh." I sighed in relief as somehow the pain reduced. Whatever she was doing was working and I didn't know how.

"Are you okay now?" I heard her whisper, her voice shaky. I trailed my hand off of her wrist, my voice below a whisper, my eyes now wide awake, yet yearning for sleep, to relax and get away from the tension.

"Thank you...Sakura." I whispered looking into her eyes. Not even starting to wonder about how I would set my bed on the floor, but I was wondering, how a women, who I had hurt so much, had helped reduce my pain, when all I had caused her was…_**pain**_.

**Sakura's POV**

I had chose to stay by him but I had no idea what to do. Seeing him groaning from what I assumed was a severe migraine only increased the pressure of doing something, fast. I was about to ask what he wanted me to do but I had stopped myself. What are you thinking Sakura? The man can barely speak because of his throbbing head. I thought of the only thing I could possibly do, which my inner was afraid of doing to. I was afraid to touch him, afraid I would awaken a beast. Even though I had reassured myself that he was in great pain, a part of me still doubted that conclusion.

I placed my hands on his temples, my hands trembling out of nervousness. I started moving them in circles, causing the veins to stretch and allow blood flow. Almost instantaneously he sighed. I held my breath, maybe it was working.

As I continued his groans faded into sighs which reminded me that it was time to sleep. I removed my hands from his head, slowly backing away.

"Are you okay now?" I asked with a hint of surprisingly worry yet anxiety.

I thought he had fallen asleep when he didn't answer. I slowly got up from the ground and was going to collapse on the bed when something held me back. I slowly turned around to find his hand gripping mine. My breath hitched, reminding myself that he was asleep and I cautiously went to remove his hand from mine. Just as I was about to remove his latched hand it slowly slipped off.

I was going to back away, thinking he was still asleep when I heard him speak.

"Thank you...Sakura." I shivered at the way he said my name. His eyes were red but still his sooty black eyes pierced my green orbs. I stood in front of him while he gazed at me, his eyes glazed with sleep, and exhaustion.

"You're...w-welcome." I said to him, considering his awful state of health.

I sat myself on the edge of the bed, watching as he grabbed his bed sheet and pillow to sleep on. I bit my lip in contemplation. He wasn't feeling good and sleeping on the ground which was bitterly cold might just worsen his condition. But this shouldn't have tormented me. Yet it did. It caused me to take a action which I never imagined I would.

I slid to the right side of the bed, the very far end and stacked some pillows in the middle of the bed as a barrier. I still did not trust him, after what h had done. I don't know what exactly caused my slight change in heart and I didn't want to examine it further. Taking a breath I spoke.

"Y-you can...sleep he-here for t-tonight." I winced at how I was stuttering at each word.

I watched as his gaze trailed to the spot I was pointing to and the barrier in between. He glanced at me before he silently got up, walking a bit closer before crawling onto his side of the bed. My heart was racing. What if he tries anything? Rapidly beginning to regret my decision I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard his voice.

"Thank you...for everything." He hadn't said my name but my pulse was beating wildly at his words.

In that moment I had instantly known that he wouldn't do anything to me. A fact which was supported by the way he turned around. By the way he left some space in between the barrier and him. By the way he left more than _**enough**_ space between me and him.

That was the day I thought of him as a person and _**not**_ an animal.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I would appreciate some feedback or reviews on this story. I really want to know how this story is turning out and if I am satisfying the needs. I hope I am not forcing you to comment since that is no way near what I would like. I do not want to force you. If you could take a few minutes to just put a smiley face out there I would appreciate it more than you will ever know. Thank you.<p>

-Andie


End file.
